1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toss game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved target game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate ferrometallic discs projected upon a top surface of a rotating cylindrical housing
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toss games of different constructions are utilized in the prior art to provide entertainment and amusement to individuals. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,407 to Higgins wherein magnetically attractable apertured washers are tossed about an associated peg, with an embodiment utilizing a magnet extending under a single portion of the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,955 to Pollock sets forth a toss game wherein fibrous engaging materials are utilized to engage discs tossed at the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,915 to Chapman sets forth a ring and disc toss structure directed to relative recesses and pegs of a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,578 to Grottola sets forth an arcuately curved target with various pins mounted within a concave surface of the target to receive rings tossed at the associated pins.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved target game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.